1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder cover convenient for disposal treatment of an attached used container, and more particularly to a shoulder cover placed on an aerosol product, which is not detached during use of the product, and can be separated and removed from the used container at the time of classified garbage collection after use of the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A decorative piece mounted to cover the valve or the upper part of the main body of an aerosol product mounted on the aerosol container, separately from the cap, is known as shoulder cover in the industry. It is important hitherto for the shoulder cover that it should not be detached easily from the aerosol container main body (the convex part or concave part of the aerosol container main body or the valve mounted on the aerosol container main body), and the attention has been concentrated on how to keep the shoulder cover from being detached during use.
Actually, however, in the process of merchandise planning or product inspection, it is sometimes needed to detach the shoulder cover from the aerosol container once it has been completed as to its product life, like the general button, spout or actuator, and although several methods have been discussed about these points, if the shoulder cover is made easily detachable from the aerosol container main body, the shoulder cover may be detached during use of the product, or the shoulder cover is broken during long-term storage, and many structural and manufacturing problems occurred. Hence, a shoulder cover in such a structure that it can be easily detached and removed after use has not been developed at all to the present.
Accordingly, in the process of merchandise planning, product inspection, or product repair, if desired to detach the shoulder cover from the aerosol container once finished as a product, it was necessary to tear off the shoulder cover by force by using screwdriver, nippers, pincers or the like, and the aerosol container was torn or broken, and it was dangerous and the product once completed must be discarded as defective.
Nevertheless, in the classified garbage collection regulation agreed at the Diet of Japan in June 1995 and published in the official gazette in December of the same year, it is designated "the container filled with high pressure gas should be deprived of the content, lid and pushbotton for injection," and further "the actuators including the shoulder cover should be easily detachable" according to the ordinance of the Ministry of Health and Welfare of Japan, and therefore unless the shoulder cover mounted on the aerosol product is designed and developed so as to be easily separated and removed from the main body of the used container, at the time of classified garbage collection after use of the product, while it is not detached during use of the product, the shoulder cover cannot be used in aerosol products.